The Closeted Music Therapist
by Another Bechloe Shipper
Summary: Summary: Aubrey has been with Stacie for years, but she's still in the closet. This is Stacie and Aubrey's part of the fic I wrote where Chloe has a young daughter on the autism spectrum. If you haven't read that one, this isn't going to make a whole lot of sense. This one's a two-parter. Staubrey Week 2019 - Day 7 - Free Space
1. Chapter 1

**Day 7 – Free Space – The Closeted Music Therapist**

Summary: Aubrey has been with Stacie for years, but she's still in the closet. This is Stacie and Aubrey's part of the fic I wrote where Chloe has a young daughter on the autism spectrum. If you haven't read that one, this isn't going to make a whole lot of sense. This one's a two-parter.

**Part 1: Set during chapters 4-7**

Aubrey took a deep breath. She'd just turned in her resignation for the school system where she'd been working the past few years. She loved her work and the school district, but she knew it was time to take the next step in her life. She'd begun dating Stacie while they were in grad school. Stacie had gotten her doctorate and had been working for the early intervention program near Barden. She worked with very young children, helping their parents understand their children's difficulties. It was hard telling parents that their child had any disability, but she'd figured out a way to explain it so their parents wouldn't feel so hopeless.

The two women had been frustrated with the long-distance aspect of their relationship for a while. It had been about three years since they'd lived in the same state. While they didn't live far enough apart to require a plane ride, they were far enough apart for time together to require a fair amount of planning in advance. After careful consideration, they agreed that Aubrey would be the one to move. Stacie had offered to have Aubrey move in with her, and Aubrey had finally agreed. She hadn't yet secured a job in town, and she figured signing a lease on a new place wasn't a great idea without income. Stacie promised her she'd happily support her while she looked. Music therapy wasn't a huge field, so finding work might take some time. Besides, if Aubrey was moving to town to be near Stacie, she might as well just live with her.

She'd known the area around Barden well, having attended the university for both her undergraduate and graduate degrees. She'd kept in touch with Jessica Smith, one of her previous mentees from back in her grad school days. She knew that Jessica had been working for Beca, another of her mentees. Aubrey had been sure that Beca's tattoos and ear spike would frighten young patients, but Jessica told her it hadn't been a problem yet. Aubrey went ahead and sent Jessica an e-mail, hoping that maybe she knew someone looking for a music therapist. Jessica replied that she'd ask around, so Aubrey figured this would likely be a dead end.

Aubrey was pleasantly surprised when she heard from Beca a few days later. Her music therapy business had grown and they were looking for an additional therapist. Aubrey replied that she'd be in town the following week. She immediately heard back from Beca inviting her to their Friday lunch meeting. She replied that she'd see them there. She was so excited, she texted her girlfriend.

_Music Therapy Guru: Hey, babe, guess what?  
__Hot Psychologist: What?  
__Music Therapy Guru: Beca invited me to the lunch meeting at her music therapy business for Friday.  
__Hot Psychologist: That's great news! Is everything set for you to move on Monday?  
__Music Therapy Guru: Sure is.  
__Hot Psychologist: Can't wait.  
__Music Therapy Guru: Me neither._

* * *

It was Thursday night, and Aubrey and Stacie were having dinner together.

"So, are you excited for your lunch meeting tomorrow?" asked Stacie.

"Somewhere between that and nervous, I guess," said Aubrey.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I don't know what to expect. Beca said it was a lunch meeting, but she didn't say it was an interview. I don't know what to wear or anything."

"Relax. You've known these women for years, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm going to guess they're planning on making an offer or at least scheduling an interview."

"I hope so. I appreciate you supporting me, but I want to pull my weight."

"I know you do. I promise I'm fine, though. Something will come through for you. If it isn't this, you'll find something soon. I'm sure of it."

"I hope you're right."

"Do they know why you moved to town?"

"No," said Aubrey. "They didn't ask."

"Do you plan on telling them?"

"I will if the subject comes up. I don't like sharing my personal business." Aubrey was still in the closet, something Stacie respected. She knew her girlfriend would rather she came out, but she wasn't ready yet.

The two returned to their dinner. Aubrey looked through her closet, trying to decide what was best to wear to the lunch meeting. She wished she'd asked Beca whether or not this was an interview, and she kicked herself for not thinking to just ask. It felt a bit late to ask now because she'd already agreed to attend the meeting. Stacie convinced her to wear a nice blouse, pants, and ballet flats.

* * *

Aubrey paced outside the Barden Bellas Music Therapy Company's office. She was a few minutes early for the lunch meeting. As soon as she heard footsteps going toward the front door, she willed herself to stop.

"Hi, Aubrey!"

"Hi, Beca!"

"It's good to see you," said Beca as she opened the door to the office. "Have you been waiting long?" Aubrey shook her head. "Good. The conference room is this way," she said.

"Aubrey!" exclaimed Flo and Jessica, running up to hug her. It really had been too long since they'd all seen each other.

"I got us a tray of sandwiches to share," said Beca. "Help yourselves. Aubrey, we're going to get started. Just listen in so you can learn about our clients, and please feel free to offer suggestions. We like to collaborate on all of our clients. We find it's very beneficial."

Aubrey nodded. She didn't have much appetite due to nerves, but she grabbed a sandwich anyway. She hoped once the meeting got underway, she would relax a little.

Aubrey learned about a lot of different clients. There was Benji, an autistic boy who loved Pokemon. There was an eight-year-old girl who had been learning how to play the ukelele.

Beca began to blush furiously as she talked about a little girl named Megan. Megan had just begun to greet Beca appropriately, she'd colored with a crayon, and she'd said a word. She hadn't been talking before then. Flo and Jessica had been excited, but Beca had been flustered. She quickly admitted that the client's mom had kissed her. Aubrey was shocked when Beca said she'd kissed her back, her shock increasing when Flo and Jessica had squealed in excitement. This was inappropriate, and they were certainly going to have to drop Megan as a client. That was what Aubrey had assumed, so she was really confused about Flo and Jessica's reactions.

Flo and Jessica explained to Aubrey that there had been a clear and obviously mutual attraction between Beca and Megan's mom, Chloe, right from the start. They'd both been listening to Beca pine for a while, and they were thrilled to see things escalating. It had been inappropriate, but they had put that idea aside because they were so happy for their friend.

Aubrey had felt very self-conscious when Jessica had said, "But here we are with a potential new therapist for the business." This had happened when Flo had reminded Beca that she'd offered to take Megan's case and Beca had reminded her that she had a full caseload.

She was really surprised when Beca handed her a job offer, stating that she felt it was silly to interview her mentor from grad school. She reviewed the paper. The salary would easily cover her half of the expenses of living with Stacie, and they also offered a benefits package. She immediately accepted the offer, hugging all three women.

By the time she left, she'd even agreed to join Beca at Megan's next session. She felt comfortable enough to tease Beca about her inability to control herself around a cute girl.

She smiled to herself as she left the meeting. As soon as she got back to the apartment, she texted her girlfriend with the good news.

_Music Therapy Guru: Guess who has a job!  
__Hot Psychologist: Really?  
__Music Therapy Guru: Yup.  
__Hot Psychologist: I'm taking you out tonight to celebrate.  
__Music Therapy Guru: It's a date._

* * *

Stacie took Aubrey out for sushi. Aubrey told her all about the job. Stacie was really interested in the idea that all of the therapists met and collaborated on ideas to help their clients.

"So, it looks like I'm working with Beca on Friday morning with a little girl on the autism spectrum."

"That's great. You've always been so good with kids."

"I hope I'm good with this one for Beca's sake."

"Why is that?"

"Beca and her mom ended up kissing at their last session. She's hoping to move the little girl to my caseload. There's apparently been some mutual pining for a while."

"If this girl has a cute mom, do _I_ have anything to worry about?"

"Never. I'm a one-woman kind of girl." She squeezed Stacie's hand.

"That's what I like to hear."

* * *

Aubrey met Beca at the office, and she rode to Megan's house with her. Beca gave her a general idea of Megan's behaviors, abilities, and goals.

"I think I'll probably start working with her and see if she'll let you take over."

"Okay."

"She's seriously one of the most adorable kids I've ever met."

"Mitchell, you're such a softie."

"Only when it comes to this girl and her mom."

Aubrey joined Beca for Megan's session, and she was thrilled when Megan accepted her. Beca gave Megan's case to Aubrey, and Chloe immediately looked alarmed when Beca declared Megan to be Aubrey's first case. Aubrey was quick to point out that she'd been a music therapist for years; Megan was her first case with Beca's company.

Aubrey couldn't help noticing when she was working with Megan that Beca and Chloe had a huge amount of sexual tension between them. She waited until the car ride back to the office to tease Beca about it.

By the end of the lunch meeting, Aubrey had another tentative case, and she'd also be taking over weekly group music therapy sessions at the nearby children's hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2: Set during chapters 14-18**

Aubrey had just gotten off of the phone with Beca. She walked into the kitchen where Stacie was cooking dinner.

"What on earth was all that screaming about?" asked Stacie.

"Beca and Chloe are engaged!" exclaimed Aubrey.

"That's great," said Stacie. "From what you've told me, they sound perfect for each other."

"They are," said Aubrey. "I never would have guessed Beca would fall for a single mom. Chloe and Megan are really something."

Stacie thought for a moment. She couldn't believe it had taken her this long to realize who Chloe and Megan might be. She couldn't say anything, though, because of privacy rules. She and Aubrey agreed early in their relationship that they wouldn't ever share anything about the people they worked with, other than first names. Stacie was almost positive she'd diagnosed Megan a while ago. She hadn't yet met Aubrey's friends, though. Aubrey still hadn't come out of the closet. She knew her friends would accept her, but she was still terrified of having people learn she was a lesbian.

"So, do I get to be your 'plus one' for the wedding?" asked Stacie.

"I guess so," said Aubrey.

"It's a same-sex wedding, so it's a good event for you to attend with your girlfriend. I don't want to pressure you, but I really want to go and meet your friends."

Aubrey thought for a second. "Yes, we'll go. If anyone asks, I promise I'll be honest."

"I can handle that," said Stacie. "I'm proud of you, honey. The closet's a tough place to be."

"Thanks," said Aubrey. "I'm trying."

"I know," said Stacie.

* * *

Aubrey got back from the rehearsal dinner late. Stacie was sitting up in bed, making notes on her laptop about her various kids. Aubrey greeted her with a peck on the lips before heading to the bathroom to remove her makeup.

"How was the rehearsal?" Stacie called to her from the bedroom.

"It was good, but those ladies have their hands full with Megan. She had a meltdown about the flower basket, and then another one at dinner."

"That's a little one for you."

"Yeah," said Aubrey. "She threw the flower basket. Twice, actually. She refused to walk down the aisle with anything but her Elmo doll."

"That's hilarious. Her moms let her do it, I hope?"

"They did," said Aubrey with a chuckle. "It's going to be so cute tomorrow. She threw another fit at the dinner. I think there might have been too many people for her. She gets overwhelmed. Anyway, she started screaming for Beca. She wouldn't even eat for Chloe."

"Someone has Mama wrapped around her little finger."

"Yeah," said Aubrey, climbing into bed. "Now, put that laptop away. You work too hard."

Stacie saved her work, closed her laptop, turned off the light, and snuggled up to Aubrey.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Nervous, too."

"About your friends finding out?"

"Yes."

"It will be fine."

"I hope so. I've just built things up in my head for so long that I don't even know how to come out."

"Let's just let them figure it out. There's no way I'm going to be able to keep from at least kissing you when I see you in that dress."

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen yourself in that dress? You look amazing in it."

"Thanks," said Aubrey.

* * *

Aubrey walked down the aisle and immediately locked eyes with Stacie. They exchanged a few smiles as Aubrey passed her girlfriend. She found herself locking eyes with her girlfriend throughout various parts of the ceremony. She reminded herself that she was almost definitely coming out of the closet today. There was almost no way that Beca, Chloe, Jessica, or Flo wouldn't realize that Stacie was more than a "plus one." This was good, though. She was listening to the reverend talk and the brides' vows, and she knew this was something she wanted with Stacie. She couldn't have the wedding she wanted if she was in the closet.

* * *

At the reception, Stacie and Aubrey danced together when the guests had been invited to join the couple for their first dance. Aubrey was still nervous, so they kept things fairly platonic. Luckily for them, everyone was too amused by Megan's insistence in dancing with her moms to notice anything or anyone else.

Aubrey chuckled through the toasts. Emily was sweet and adorable while she talked about her stepsister. Chloe's brothers had spent more time picking on their sister than they had spent wishing her well. Chloe had laughed at almost everything they'd said, so Aubrey figured it was all in good fun.

When Beca and Chloe approached their table to greet everyone, Aubrey immediately panicked. Some of this was staved off when Chloe greeted Stacie by her professional name. Chloe was explaining to Beca that Dr. Conrad had diagnosed Megan. When Aubrey saw Beca glancing at the place card, she quickly explained that Stacie was her "plus one." Beca didn't ask further questions, and Stacie quickly steered the conversation topic back to Megan. Aubrey was thankful, but she also felt guilty for not immediately saying that Stacie was her girlfriend. Why was this so hard?

After the two brides had moved to greet another table, Stacie excused herself. Aubrey gave her a minute and then went to find her. She saw her in a hallway near the bathrooms. She was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed and was taking some deep breaths.

"Stacie, are you okay?"

She paused before responding. Aubrey noticed a single tear falling down her girlfriend's cheek. "Your 'plus one?'" Stacie wiped the tear with a tissue Aubrey had just noticed was in her hand. Aubrey had never seen so much hurt on Stacie's face, and she felt awful knowing she was the cause.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell them, but my nerves got to me first."

"You said you were ready."

"I thought I was, but I got scared."

"I know it's scary, but this means a lot to me. I have this amazing girlfriend, and I want to shout it from the rooftops. But I can't."

"What?"

"Haven't you realized how hard this has been for me? I was so excited to finally get to be out with you in public. I want to be able to be affectionate with you without having to worry about what others think. I had really hoped you'd introduce me as your girlfriend."

"I never thought about what this was doing to you. I was so worried about myself that I didn't think about how you might feel. I should have just said you were my girlfriend. I think Beca suspects anyway. I could see the wheels turning in her head when she saw you."

"So, will you be mad if I remove all doubt?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe, instead of telling them with words, we'll just tell them with our actions."

"I'm not following."

"Can I dance with you like I _really_ want to for the next slow dance?"

"There are kids here, Stacie!"

She laughed. "Not what I meant. I just want to hold you close and dance with you like you're my girlfriend, not like I'm just your date to the wedding."

Aubrey took a deep breath and thought for a minute. "Okay," she said. "Yeah. I'd like that a lot."

They came back to the main area just as Beca and Chloe were cutting the cake. They laughed as the brides giggled at each other as they licked the frosting off of each other's noses.

They headed back to the table and had just finished their cake when a slow song played. Stacie stood up, offered her hand, and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Aubrey put her hand in Stacie's. "Always."

They took a spot on the dance floor near Aubrey's coworkers. Stacie pulled Aubrey close. Once Aubrey felt Stacie holding her tight, she forgot all of her earlier apprehension. She just swayed to the music with her girlfriend, enjoying the closeness. She forgot herself so much that she'd pulled her in for a long kiss at the end of the song. She locked eyes with Beca as she pulled away and immediately felt herself blush hard.

Beca walked up to Aubrey with a smirk and said, "Your 'plus one,' is she?"

"Plus one, girlfriend, reason she moved back to town, whatever," said Stacie, smirking.

"So that's why you moved back. Why didn't you tell us?" asked Beca.

"You didn't ask," said Aubrey.

"Well, I'll give you that. I'm happy for you two. You should have Stacie hang out with all of us some time," Beca said.

"I'd love to," said Stacie.

As the DJ announced the final song, the brides went back to their daughter. Aubrey and Stacie danced to the last song, "Sing" from Sesame Street.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" asked Stacie.

"No, it wasn't."

"You don't mind that I said I was your girlfriend, then?"

"No. I was a little tongue-tied. I was getting there, though."

"If you say so. Nice move on the kiss," Stacie said.

"It wasn't a move," said Aubrey. "I was caught up in the moment and how I felt dancing so closely with you."

"I'm not complaining."

"I just wanted you to know it was sincere. I just love you so much, and it feels so good to be able to express that in front of people."

"I love you too," said Stacie.

Jessica and Flo walked up to the couple as the song ended. Jessica turned to Stacie. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Jessica."

"Stacie." She shook Jessica's hand.

"My girlfriend," said Aubrey, making sure she was the one to say it this time.

"This is my fiance, Bryan," said Jessica. Bryan shook hands with both Aubrey and Stacie.

Aubrey turned to Flo. "This is Flo."

"Hola," said Flo, shaking hands with Stacie.

"It's great to meet you," said Stacie.

Flo's boyfriend Matt said, "I'm Matt, Flo's boyfriend." He also shook hands with Aubrey and Stacie.

Luckily for Aubrey, the wedding reception was over and everyone was leaving. She knew she'd have some questions to answer at the Friday meeting, but she had time to figure that out.

* * *

When they got home, Stacie stopped Aubrey before she headed to the bedroom to change. "Hey, I have something I wanted to talk to you about before we get changed."

"What?"

"Just...wait here. I need to get something." Aubrey sat on the couch, not sure whether or not she should worry.

Stacie walked into the bedroom and came out less than a minute later.

"Aubrey, do you realize how amazing you are to me?"

Aubrey blushed and shook her head.

Stacie got down on one knee. "I don't care how many people are in the world. I want you! End of story. Will you marry me?" She opened a ring box.

Aubrey burst into tears and nodded. Stacie put the ring on Aubrey's finger. She gave her a deep kiss.

Once they broke the kiss, Aubrey asked, "Why today?"

"I've had the ring for a while. Since you moved here, actually. I had been waiting for the right time. I saw how you looked at me during the ceremony, and I just knew the right time was today."

"It's not just because I finally came out?"

"No," said Stacie. "I'd made up my mind before that."

"Oh," said Aubrey. "I guess I should come out to my parents now."

"Yeah, you probably should."

"I'll try them on FaceTime." She wiped her tears and called them on FaceTime and was surprised they'd answered quickly.

"Hi, Aubrey."

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad."

"How's life in Atlanta?" asked her mom.

"It's great. So, I'm calling to tell you something important. A couple of things, actually."

"Okay," said her dad. "We're listening."

"Here goes. I know I didn't say why I moved back to Atlanta. Well, let me show you the reason." She motioned for Stacie to sit with her. "This is Stacie. We've been together for years. I was afraid to tell you that I'm gay."

"Hi," said Stacie with a wave.

"Years?" asked her mom. "Why were you so scared?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't understand or support me."

"Aubrey, we love you. There's really nothing you can tell us that would change that," said her mom. Her dad simply nodded in agreement.

"Well, then, there's one more thing I should tell you. Stacie isn't my girlfriend. She's my fiancee." Aubrey held her ring up to the screen so her parents could see.

"When? Who asked who? How?" asked Aubrey's mom.

"Okay, Mom, slow down. Stacie asked me just before I called. She said some really nice things and then she asked me."

"You two need to come to town soon so we can celebrate," said Aubrey's dad.

"I'll let you three figure this out," said Stacie as she got up to leave the room.

"Okay, I'll be right there," said Aubrey.

"Check your calendar and call us tomorrow with some weekends you have free," said Aubrey's mom. "We'll let you get back to your girl."

"Will do. Love you guys! Thanks for supporting me!"

"We love you too," said her dad. "Tell Stacie goodbye for us."

Aubrey ended the call. She headed toward the bedroom and called out, "My mom and dad said to tell you goodbye."

She entered the room and spotted her fiancee in lingerie she hadn't seen her wear before.

"Want to celebrate?" asked Stacie.

"Oh yeah," said Aubrey. She crashed her lips into Stacie's and they spent the whole night celebrating.


End file.
